


Duelist

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Fanart, Fencing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Cadash has a small crush.(It's mutual).





	Duelist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iodhadh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iodhadh/gifts), [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).




End file.
